Von Ringen und Tarnfunktionen
by XxZessxX
Summary: Episode 2x08 "Der Kommunikator". Die Handlund ist etwas abgewandelt. Malcolm sitzt mit Archer in der Zelle und wartet auf seine Hinrichtung. Ihm geht nicht aus dem Kopf, dass er Trip nicht mehr die eine Frage stellen konnte. Slash. Reed/Tucker


**Das hier spielt in der Episode 2x08 "Der Kommunikator". Es fängt an als Captain Archer und Malcolm in ihrer Zelle sitzen und reden. **

**Mir gehört nichts. **

**Viel Spaß.**

* * *

Da war er nun. Mit seinem Captain auf einem gottverdammten Planeten und wartete auf seine Hinrichtung. Er arbeitete auf dem vorschrittlichsten Raumschiff der ganzen Sternenflotte und würde durch Erhängen sterben.

Ironie des Schicksals. Als er sich für die Mission gemeldet hat, hatte er definitiv nicht an so etwas gedacht.

Eigentlich hatte er ein gutes Leben gehabt. Noch besser seit er auch der Enterprise war und fantastisch seit er Trip hatte. Gott, was würde Tripn sagen? Was würde er machen wenn er fahren würde, dass er tot war? Ob er es überhaupt erfahren würde? Jemals?

Was würde er nicht geben um seinen Freund noch ein einziges Mal zu sehen. Nur ein Mal. Heute Morgen hatte er ihm noch nicht einmal "Guten Morgen" gesagt. Trip hatte früher als er Schicht und war schon weg als er aufstand und dann war er mit Captain Archer und Hoshi auf den Planeten gegangen und dann war alles schief gelaufen.

Nur wegen eines beschissenen Kommunikators würde er drauf gehen. Und daus auch noch mit Captain Archer dabei.

Nichts gegen den Captain ansich, er war ein toller Captain. Aber wenn er seine letzten Stundne mit irgendwen verbringen wollte, dann war das Trip und niemand sonst.

Als sie in der Fähre fest saßen hatte er wirklich gedacht es wäre vorbei. Aber wundersamerweise hatten sie es überstanden. Er hatte zugegebener Maßen Angst gehabt. Vor dem Ersticken hatte er das schon immer und Trip hatte das gewusst. Er hatte ihn versucht abzulenken. Mit ihm an seiner Seite war die Angst erträglich.

Doch jetzt...

Er stand an einem der Gitter der Zelle. Den Kopf gesenkt und seufzte.

"Ich habe keine Angst, Sir", nein gerade hatte er die wirklich nicht. Er zögerte, sollte er es seinem Captain sagen? Er hatte keine Angst, sonder er bereute etwas gerade sehr. Und er sehnte sich nach seinem Commander Charles Tucker.

"Und wenn wir ihnen die Warheit sagen würden", fragte Archer dann nach einiger Zeit.

Als würde das was bringen. Es war viel zu gefährlich. "Sie sagten doch selbst Captain, sie werden uns niemals glauben", wer würde das scjon glauben? Dieses Volk war noch lange nicht weit genug entwickelt um das zutun. Er sah zu Archer rüber. Der starrte vor sich hin.

"Wenn wir sie zu unserer Raumfähre führen? Und den General auf die Enterprise bringen. Mit ihm die große Besichtigungstour machen. Das Ganze mit einem dinner in der Captainsmesse krönen", er lachte bitter. Sein Captain griff gerade nach den letzten Strohalmen. "Wahrscheinlich würden wir alle darüber herzlich lachen, dass wir fast am Galgen geendet wären."

Jetzt war es an Malcolm kurz zu lachen. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt auf der Enterprise. In seinem Bett mit Trip und das alles wäre nur ein böser Traum gewesen.

Trip würde seine Sachen zusammen packen. Bestimmt würde er dabei die Schachtel finden. Er würde zugerne das Gesicht seines Partners sehen wenn er sie aufmacht. Wie er wohl geantwortet hätte?

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie er sich weiter mit Archer unterhalten hatte. Jetzt stand er neber ihm und sein Kopf lehte an dem Gitter. Verdammt.

"Wir tun das Richtige Malcolm", meinte sein Captain schließlich und seufzte dabei. vielleicht war es richtig, aber verdammt Scheiße war es auch!

Archer klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Tut mir leid, dass sie nicht mehr die Chance bekommen diesen Bericht zu schrieben", sagte er.

"Ich würde den Bericht sofort abgeben wenn ich dafür etwas letztes tun könnte", sagte er bevor er es verhindern konnte. Sein Captain sah ihn interessiert an.

"Was würde sie als letztes machen wollen?", natürlich fragte er. Udn warum sollte er es ihm nicht sagen? Er würde in wenigen Stunden gehängt, da war es auch egal.

"Ich würde ein letztes Mal mit Commander Tucker sprechen", wie er ihn vermisste. Warum hatte er sich heute Morgen nicht einfach die Zeit genommen um zu ihm zugehen? Ein Kuss und ein "Ich liebe dich" dauerten doch wirklich ncith kange. Verdammt!

"Mit Trip?", der Captain schien verwirrt. "Warum mit ihm?"

Malcolm drehte sich weg und ging auf und ab. "Naja wissen sie Sir... Der Commander und ich führen seit einiger Zeit eine Beziehung", Malcolm stoppte kurz. Vor einem anderen Captain hätte er das nicht zugegeben aber Captain Archers Führungsstil war eben anders.

Bevor der andere etwas sagen konnte sprach er weiter.

"Als wir auf Risa waren... da hab ich... ich habe einen Ringe gekauft", er lachte kurz. "Ich hatte es absolut nicht geplant aber ich sah den Ring ihm Schaufenster und wusste, der gehört an Trips Finger", er seufzte auf. "Ich weiß einfach das er es ist. Woher? Keine Ahnung aber er ist es", ja Trip war der Eine. Da war er sich hundert Prozent sicher.

Der Captain sah immer noch interssiert aus und ein freundlicher Ausdruck lag auf seinen Zügen. "Was hat er gesagt?", Trip war sein bester Freund, natürlich war er neugierig wie er reagiert hatte.

"Ich hab ihn nicht gefrag. Ich hatte einfach noch nicht den Mut dazu. Gerade bereuhe ich das ziemlich. Hätte ich ihn doch gefragt", er drehte sich zum Captain um. "Was ist schon dabei. Ich enschärfe mir unbekannte Mienen und so etwas überfordert mich... ein toller Taktischer Offizier bin ich. Ziehe den Schwanz ein nur wegen einer einfachen Frage", er ließ den Kopf hängen.

"So was will ich gar nich hören Malcolm. Sie sind ein guter Offizier, sonst hätte ich sie nicht eingestellt. Und einen Antrag erforder mehr Mut als irgendwelche Taktiken oder Entschärfungen...", entgegnete sein Captain ihm jetzt.

Malcolm nickte und sah hoch, Trips Stimme kam ihm in den Kopf.

Als sie in der Fähre fast erfroren und erstickt wären, hatte sein Liebster gesagt er wäre ein ziemlicher Pessimist. Trip war immer der positivere von ihnen gewesen. Malcolm schaute hoch

"Es kann immer noch passieren, Sir", Trip würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen wenn er wüsste, dass er wieder so Pessimistisch war. Kopf hoch, für Trip.

Sie wurden zum Galgen geführt. Sein Herz schlug auf ziemlich ungute Weise schneller und sein Magen hing igendwie in seinen Kniekehlen.

Er und Captain Archer bekamen die Stricke um den Hals gelegt und zugezogen. Er schluckte. Das wars jetzt.

Gerade dachte er daran, dass er niemals erfahren würde, wie sein Trip geantwortet hätte. Als ein heftiger Wind aufkam. Dann ging alles verdammt schnell.

Ein Arm kam aus dem Nichts und schoss. Dem Arm folgte niemand anderes als sein Charles Tucker. Noch niemals war er so froh gewesen ihn zu sehen. Malcolm war gerade so erleichtert, doch nicht hängen zu müssen. Aber dann musste er sich konzentrieren.

Nur wenig später saßen sie in der Fähre und konnten es kaum erwarten endlich wieder zur Enterprise zu kommen und schnellstens weg hier.

Der Captain und er selber wurden erst Mal zu Dr. Phlox gebracht und durch gecheckt. Zum Glück war alles in Ornung.

Zusammen betraten sie den Turbolift und der Captain wandte sich zu ihm. "Wissen sie Malcolm, jetzt haben sie immer noch die Chance. Ich kenne Trip jetzt schon ziemlich lange und glaube sagen zu können, dass sie es riskieren sollten. Ihr passt toll zusammen", mit einem letzten Lächeln verließ der Captain den Lift und Malcolm war alleine.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Quatier überlegte er. Eben noch, als er geglaubt hatte er stirbt hatte er nichts sosehr bereut wie Trip nicht gefragt zu haben. Doch jetzt war die Situation anders. Er seufzte und betrat sein Quatier.

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde er sofort von Trip umarmt. Und er spürte einen Kuss auf seienr Wange. Die Umarmung erwiederte er nur zu gerne. Nie mehr ohne wenigsten eine Umarmung verabschieden. Egal wohin.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich von einander. Aber er hielt Trip fet, ließ seine Arme an dessen Hüften.

"Wehe du machst so was je wieder!", drohte Trip ihm grinsend. "Ich hab schon gedacht ich seh dich nie wieder. Als T'Pol mir sagte ihr sollt hingerichted werden...", er sprach nicht wieter. Dafür küsste Malcolm ihn.

"Mir gings nicht besser. Ich hab gedacht ich seh dich nie wieder und hab mich nicht Mal von dir verabschiede können. Nur wegen dieses dämlichen Kommunikators. Dabei bist du doch der vergessliche", scherzte er um die Stimmung aufzulockern. Was ihm einen knuff in die Seite einbrachte.

"Die Idee mit dem Suliban-Schiff war genial", bemerte Malcolm und trennte sich von Trip. Er wollte endlich aus diesen Sachen raus. Zuerst zog er sich da Hemd über den Kopf.

"Danke. Travis hat mir ziemlich dabei geholfen und ich konnte dich ja nicht da unten lassen. Allerdings...", er stoppte und als er auch nach ein paar Minuten nicht weiter redete drehte sich Malcolm um. Er stand jetzt nur noch in seiner Unterwäche da.

"Allerdings was?", wollte er wissen. Er sah wie Trip etwas seltsam wurde.

"Naja mich hat's irgendwie erwischt", sagte der Ingenieur schlicht und guckte kurz unter den Handschuh den er trug. Er fiel Malcolm erst jetzt auf. Trip seufzte.

"Was hast du gemacht?", der Sicherheitsoffizier deutete auf den Handschuh.

"Naja... du wirst es mir nicht glauben wenn ich es dir sage also..." er krempelte sich den Ärmel etwas hoch und zog dann den Handschuh von seiner Hand. Malcolm wartet schon darauf irgendetwas seltsames zusehen. Oder eine Verletzung, aber da war absolut nichts.

Wortwörtlich. Er kam langsam auf seinen Freund zu, das Anziehen war jetzt vergessen.

"Was?", mehr konnte er gerade nicht artikulieren. Trip seufzte nur.

"Ich hab an einer Konsole etwas modifiziert. Travis und ich haben versucht den Tarnmodus einzustellen und haben dafür Energie umgeleitet. Und auf einmal gab es eine Art Druckwelle und ich wurde zurück geschleudert und dann war mein Arm verschwunden und der ahlbe Werkzeugkoffer", erklärte er nüchtern.

"Wie verschwunden? Er kann doch nicht weg sein", ging es seltsamer?

"Er ist getarnt", meinte Trip weiter etwas genervt. "Dr. Phlox meinte es würde sich wahrscheinlich von selbst wieder enttarnen."

Malcolm tat sein bestes aber ein Lachen konnte er einfach nicht zurück halten. Er wischte sich zwischendurch Tränen aus den Augen.

Erst langsam kriegte er sich wieder ein. Trip fand das ganze gar nicht lustig und zog eine Schnute. "Wie schön, dass ich zu deiner Belustigung beitragen kann."

"Wie viel fehlt?", fragte Malcolm schließlich.

"Alles bis zur Schulter", er zog sich die Uniform aus und stand schnell auch nur noch in Unterwäsche da. In der Tat war Trip kompletter rechter Arm bis knapp bei der Schulter nicht zu sehen.

Neugierig streckte Malcolm die Hand aus. Er wollte wissen ob sich sein Freund noch genauso wie vorher anfühle oder nicht. Seine Hand glitt von der Schulter vorsichtig über den Arm bis zur Hand, die er fest hielt.

Es war verdammt seltsam etwas zu spüren ohne es sehen zu können. Dann kam ihm wieder etwas in den Sinn. Er atmete tief durch. Jetzt oder nie.

Wortlos stand er auf und ging zum Schrank.

"Malcolm? Alles klar. Ist es wegen dem Arm? Ich kann mich wieder anziehen, dann ist es fast wie vorher... ich bitte", verwundert sah Malcolm Trip an. Glaubte der wirklich, dass er ihn verlassen würde, nur weil sein Arm in einer Tarnkappe steckte?

So etwas unsinniges. Niemals würde er ihn verlassen. Für nichts und das würde er ihm jetzt beweisen. Er öffnete den Schrank und holte die kleine Schachtel aus dem Versteck.

"Weißt du... auf Risa, da war dieses Geschäft. Du warst gerade mit irgendwas beschäftigt und ich hab das hier gesehen und wusste, es ist deiner", jetzt drehte er sich um und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

Gott, war er nervös. Selbst als er diese romulanische Bombe entschärfen sollte war er nicht ganz so nervös gewesen.

"Malcolm?", Trip war verwirrte. Er hatte gerade keine Ahnung was sein Liebster hier tat.

"Weißt du... Ich liebe dich und bis ich ihn sah war mir nicht klar, dass ich jemals einen brauchen würde. Heute in... in der Zelle, als ich dachte ich würde streben... weißt du was ich da am meisten bereut habe?", er blickte Tripn an.

Der schüttelte bloß den Kopf "Was?"

"Das ich dich nicht gefragt habe und bevor ich es noch einmal bereuen kann und nicht noch eine Chance bekomme...", er nahm Trips Hand in seine und legte die Schachtel rein.

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn verwirrt an. "Öffne es", bat der Sicherheitoffizier leise. Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch und als Trip die Schachtel öffnete wurden seine Augen immer größer.

"Charles Tucker, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte Malcolm dann genauso leise.

Doch Trip legte den Ringe neben sie auf das Bett. Das und die Tatsache, das er nichts sagte machten Malcolm nervös. Für ihn war es eine Absage. Trip hatte 'Nein' gesagt.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen als er umarmt wurde. "Natürlich will ich", flüsterte sein Liebster ihm ins Ohr. Überglücklich zog Malcolm seinen frich gebackenen Verlobten in einen stürmischen Kuss.

So war die beihane Hinrichtung doch noch für etwas gut.

THE END


End file.
